Eviction Notice
Eviction Notice is the 9th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. This shows after the events of Victory in Carentan in Road to Hill 30. Summary Hartsock is promoted during an award ceremony in Carentan that is cut short by German mortar fire. The origin of the fire was determined to be coming from the train station on the south side of town. Plot Red is recently promoted to Sergeant and his squad mission is to secure the trainyards where the Germans are holding and using as a mortar ground against Carentan. Baker and his squad meanwhile flank the trainyards from the other side. Red's squad engage the Germans in the train station while avoiding mortar fire. They passed through the station and fought the mortar crew and its security. After that, they headed to the train warehouse and fight the Germans inside. They also sprinted to the other side to avoid machine gun fire near the bridge. After passing through, one team suppress fire on the front side while Red and his team flank the Germans through a passage under the bridge. They clear the Germans inside another warehouse and headed behind it to finish off the last mortar crew. They are supported by Baker's squad and secure the trainyards. They noticed some Germans fleeing towards the city and pursue them. Objectives Secure the trainyards The German advanced to the train yards along the southern edge of Carentan to launch mortar attacks into the center of the city. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Marshall: This was when you were promoted to Sergeant, correct? After you took Carentan? Hartsock: Yes, sir, had a little ceremony at the base of the church. But it was cut short by German mortar fire coming from the south side of town. Marshall: There was still some resistance? Who was with you? Hartsock: Well I had Paddock, Friar, and Marsh from 2nd squad. There were also some 1st squad guys that Mac picked up after the drop. They got folded into 2nd. Campbell, Paige, and McConnell. Conflict Having a mortar team fire down upon Hartsock was not exactly the way he would have liked his promotion from Corporal to Sergeant be. But then again, this was a good time to put his leadership skills as Sergeant to good use and practice. Baker: Those mortars are coming from the train yard about a block away. Red, you go down the alley behind those houses and push through. We'll swing around the other side. Baker's squad headed around the trainyards to cut German retreat while Red's squad attack the trainyards head on to secure the area. As they enter the battlefield,they are faced by mortar fire and Germans with assault rifle defending the station. Red man a nearby MG to provide suppressing fire while the rest push forward near the train station. They soon eliminated the station defenders and enter behind station where they encounter more Germans and a mortar team. They interrupted the mortar team and dealt with the rest of the Germans which cancelled one of the mortars in the trainyards. They headed to a big building where the Germans are taking hold with Red's team attack through outside or at the entrance. They managed to clear the whole building and have to cross through MG firing range to proceed to the next area. Red's squad cross safely and they use the 4Fs to eliminate the German team and the MG gunner. The next area is another big building with train carriages in the train tracks. Not only that, they also encounter mortar fire in the area. The squad takes cover in the train carraiges from the Germans firing from the big building. They managed to enter the building and clear the building. They headed outside from another entrance to deal with the mortar team and its defenders. Fortunatley, Baker's squad arrived to flank the Germans and give support. After finishing the remaining Germans, Red meets with Baker to talk about the retreating Germans. Baker: '''Looks like we flushed a lotta the Krauts out into the open. '''Corrion: '''They're getting away. '''Baker: '''We'll sit tight for a few minutes and regroup. Then we'll chase 'em down and rout the shit out of them. '''Chapter Ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private James Marsh (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Derrick McConnel (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private William Paige (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons * B.A.R. M1918 * M3 Grease Gun German Weapons * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Friar - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McConnel - M1A1 Carbine Fire Team: * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Pvt. Paige - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Extras The City of Carentan Carentan fell on June 12, 1944, when paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division drove into the city from northwest to northeast. The German defenders put up a spirited defense but were unable to stop the American attack and withdrew to the southwest as they found themselves attacked by the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division from two sides. With the capture of Carentan, the Americans had acquired the vital link-up between Utah Beach in the West and Omaha Beach in the east. This vital link-up was critical to the success of the invasion. Once captured, Carentan and the surrounding areas had to be cleared of Germans who remained and fought to attrite the defenders or shell the liberated town with artillery. Control of the city of Carentan was absolutely required, extremely difficult and Earned in Blood. Recreating the Buildings of 1944 When recreating the environment for Brothers in Arms, a great deal of research is required to ensure the accuracy and authenticity of the era. Armed with official After Action Reports, military maps, aerial recon photos and other historical documents, the Gearbox survey team is sent to Normandy to walk the battlefields and study the exact locations where the battles took place more than 60 years ago. In the field, the Gearbox survey team meticulously photographs everything that will be needed in order to accurately depict the environment. Video is shot to provide walk-throughs for the level designers and other artists who will later create the actual content with the help of survey team. The new reference photos and videos are gathered and cross referenced with aerial reconnaissance, historical photos and maps of the locations, and then the Gearbox team begins to recreate the environments of 1944. First the Level Designers use the reference material to layout the battlefields using simple place holder and objects. The temporary buildings and objects will later be replaced with the actual, finished structures that are created by the art team and are based on the historical reference provided by the research materials and the survey team. Using precise measurements and photo comparisons, Gearbox artists begin to construct the 3D buildings and structures that will later replace the temporary ones used by the level designers. Once the 3D models of the buildings are constructed, they are given surfaces based on the references photos that were brought back from the field. With the entire building model textured, it is then reviewed for accuracy and authenticity. Following the review, the model then moves on to lighting. Level Designers begin to light their maps, taking into consideration the time of day, weather, etc. Historical Director Colonel John Antal, provided weather and light data based on the actual meteorological reports and sun and moon charts of the period. Artist then match up the structures they built to their in game counterparts. Once everything matches up, the buildings are then ready to be lit again by the artists. The lighting process involves the addition of more information to every surface to add the proper highlights and shadows that would naturally occur in the scene. The artists then add other details, such as grime and blast marks. Finally, collision volumes for the models are generated for optimal interaction between characters, bullets and other in game physics elements. With the art completed, the level designers then replace the temporary art with the finished 3D model. The model is then thoroughly tested and heavily scrutinized for authenticity, collision and overall feel. If problems are found during this testing period, they are quickly corrected and the process is repeated to insure quality and accuracy. In the end, this long and laborious process ensures that the war experience is as accurate and as authentic as actually being in 1944 Europe. The Challenges of Urban Combat Combat operations in urban areas, villages, towns and cities are risky and time consuming operations. Historically speaking, combat in villages, towns and cities have a higher casualty rate than most other operations because a skilled defender can make every alley, road and plaza a killing zone. In a urban fight, teamwork and tactics are vital. The Four F's - Find 'em, Fix 'em, Flank 'em and Finish 'em - apply in city fighting as in other combat operations but must skillfully employed by the squad and platoon leader. It is the squad leader's duty to accomplish the mission with the fewest number of casualties possible. EIB Programming Department Earned in Blood Programming Team Earned in Blood Programming Team Gallery Eviction Notice LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Trivia * 1st Time You got Paige & McConnell under your command. * 1st Time the Player play as Red as a Sergeant. Difference in the PS2 Version * Friar,Marsh & Campbell each has a B.A.R. * Paige has an M3 Grease Gun. * Baker & Corrion both have a B.A.R. * Marsh is the Assault Team when truthfully he's in the Fire Team with Campbell & Paige. * McConnell is absent on account he's absent in the PS2 Version. ru:/Уведомление_о_выселении Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters